Witches and Wolves
by blacklion
Summary: This is my first fanfic. When Alice and Rosalie save a girl they become best friends. Will she choose to join the Cullen family or not?  I'm not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Witches and Wolves

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Alice and I walked quietly down the road towards our car. We could hear people laughing and talking. We were walking back from a party.

It was dark now. Stars were shining in the black sky.

I stopped suddenly. We both could smell blood - I looked down the road towards the smell. A girl was lying in the middle of the road. She looked like she had been attacked by an animal.

We were beside her in an instant. She was lying on her back, eyes closed. I could hear her faint heartbeat.

"We have to help her", Alice said quickly. "Let's take her back to the house."

We picked her up and laid her down in the back seat of our car. Alice sat with her, while I drove away quickly.

"Alice, why are we doing this?" I asked. I didn't really see the point. This was just another human being.

"She's special, I can sense it!" Alice said, "Look at this". I turned around looking at the girl. On her face I saw something that I hadn't noticed before: a black lightning bolt under her eye. It looked like a tattoo, but something told me it wasn't.

Suddenly, I felt something for this girl. I could sense something. It felt like magic.

The car stopped, we had arrived.

"Carlisle!" I called. He was there in less than a second.

"Help her Carlisle!" Alice pleaded, "She's nearly dead, I think I have to change her."

"Do you want me to?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" I answered. I knew she was special. She had to live. "Alright."

Carlisle took the girl to the kitchen and laid her on the bench. He paused then slowly bent down and bit her neck. He stood back up and looked at the girl.

"Do you know what her name is?" he asked.

"No." I looked at her again. A gold locket hung around her neck. I reached out and opened it. Something was engraved in the gold. It said:

"_We will always be with you Violet, we love you."_

**Violet P.O.V**

I felt something pierce my neck. I felt warm but now it was getting hotter and hotter. I screamed and screamed. I begged for them to do something. I was in so much pain.

Soon I was able to concentrate; I listened to the people talking.

I heard a girl's voice, it was pixie-like and high.

"Where are the boys?" she said.

"Gone out hunting." A man said.

"How about Bella, Nessie and Esme?" The pixie asked.

"Shopping." He answered.

"Shopping! Without me! Bella is _dead_!"

I heard the man chuckle. I fell back into pain again.

**Alice P.O.V**

I ran upstairs to my bedroom closet, to the dress section just like when Bella was changing into a vampire. I picked a black dress and ran back downstairs to the kitchen. I quickly changed Violet out of her dirty clothes. One more day and, hopefully, one more Cullen.

I looked at her and saw the changes already. She was paler and had a more graceful looking body. I closed my eyes and looked into the future. I saw a flash of her, then everything went black. My eyes fluttered open. I replayed the flash. She was pale and graceful looking, but her eyes were not red or gold. They were purple with a thick ring of green.

I don't think this girl was a human. Maybe a shape-shifter or something else? But she _can't_ be a shape-shifter because she doesn't smell like one.

Ten more minutes until she wakes up. Then we can go shopping. I heard the door open, zoomed out and saw Bella, Nessie and Esme carrying some bags. I remembered my anger towards Bella and ignored her.

"Hey Nessie, why did you go shopping without me?"

"I-"

She was interrupted by Edward slamming the door open.

"_Someone's in the house!_" He yelled.

He raced to the kitchen, but was stopped by Rosalie and Carlisle.

**Cliffhanger... :).**


	2. Chapter 2

Witches and Wolves

**Chapter 2**

**Rosalie P.O.V**

"Don't you dare touch her." I growled.

"Why would you let a stranger walk around the house?" Edward yelled.

"Dad, they're telling the truth." Nessie spoke. "I can sense it."

Edward stepped back and ran out the door, followed by Bella.

I heard one last beat of a heart then silence. I ran into the kitchen and saw Violet still lying on the bench. Carlisle stood next to her. Alice, Esme and Nessie appeared beside me. We waited for her to wake.

**Violet P.O.V**

The pain ended but I kept my eyes closed. I felt an uncomfortable burn in the back of my throat. I heard a fluttering heartbeat and steady breathing, and the rustle of trees outside. I heard someone bouncing up and down. This surprised me and I sat up quickly, my eyes opened. I heard someone gasp. I turned my head quickly towards the sound.

I saw a 12 year old girl. She smiled at me.

"Hello." My head snapped to a man. He had a friendly smile on his face.

"My name is Carlisle. This is Esme, my wife."

He gestured to Esme, she had golden eyes and a pale heart shaped face. Her hair was a soft caramel colour. She was small, slender yet less angular, more rounded than others.

"Hello." Esme said in a soft friendly voice. "Nice to meet you."

I looked back at Carlisle. He had the same pale colour, and looked like a young movie star. His blond hair was short with no signs of greying.

"This is Alice." He said pointing to Alice.

Alice smiled at me. She had spikey black hair and white skin and the same golden eyes.

"Hi Violet." She bounced forward and kissed me on the cheek.

The 12 year old girl spoke up.

"I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie."

She had shiny bronze coloured ringlets and chocolate brown eyes. I smiled at her and turned to the last person in the room.

She had golden hair and a beautiful figure. Her eyes were gold and she had a pale face like the rest of them.

"My name is Rosalie." She smiled.

"What is-" I stopped at the sound of my voice, it sounded soft and velvety.

"What is going on?" I said still surprised at the sound of my voice.

**Carlisle P.O.V**

I felt sorry for the girl, I wished I could comfort her but she might get frightened and attack us. I started off slow.

"Do you believe in Vampires?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said, I was surprised. "I also believe in Were-wolfs and Witches."

I was even more surprised but I caught the discomfort as she said Witches.

Alice disappeared from beside me and in a second she was back carrying a big mirror.

"Well Violet, you are a vampire. Rosalie and Alice found you lying hurt on the street and they wanted to change you. When you change you look a bit different; you are beautiful."

Alice walked up to Violet and held the mirror up.

**Violet P.O.V**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was surprised I could see myself, I thought vampires didn't have a reflection. I wasn't really shocked to be a Vampire because my mum got turned into one when I was little. I also wasn't shocked at my appearance either. My mum visited me after she got changed. I couldn't help being a little happy at my beauty. My hair was the same midnight black, my skin was white and my body was graceful. The only strange thing was that my eyes hadn't changed. Still the same purple and green. I wore a black flowing dress that fit me just right. I was about the same size as Alice.

"Now we can go _SHOPPING!_" Squealed Alice.

"Not right now Alice, first she needs to go hunting." Carlisle said.

Alice threw a dirty look at Carlisle then ran up to her room.

"Sorry about Alice, she's just a crazy shop-a-holic." Nessie said.

"_**AM NOT!"**_ I heard Alice yell.

"She won't let us go shopping without her." Nessie added.

"We'll take you hunting." Rosalie said.

Nessie and Rosalie took my hand and led me to the door. I found myself surrounded by the forest. I could hear so many things.

They led me into the forest and stopped.

"Now, since you're a Vampire you have to go hunting. You can either hunt humans or animals. My family drink animal blood. Which one do you want?"

I shuddered at the thought of drinking human blood.

"Animal." I said.

We walked deeper into the forest, soon we were so deep that it was dark, but that didn't matter with our Vampire eyes.

"What you need to do is close your eyes and smell the animal. Search for it."

I closed my eyes and let my senses search the forest.

Suddenly I felt something, my throat burned and I was off. I could hear them running behind me.

**Please Review.**


End file.
